Ease My Pain
by XxZessxX
Summary: Harry hatte Nachsitzen bei Umbridge und Severus tröstet ihn. Slash, Snarry, HP/SS


**AN: Ich rede gar nicht viel sondern lasse euch gleich lesen. Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Ease My Pain**

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und kurz seine Augen. Tief durchatmend kämpfte er gegen den Knoten in seiner Kehle und presste seine linke Hand gegen die Brust.

Endlich war er raus aus dieser pink-rosa Hölle. Nachsitzen.

Er öffnete die Augen und ging schnellen Schrittes weg. Hauptsache weit weg von dieser Tür und vorallem dieser grässlichen Frau. Dolores Umbridge.

Die Tränen, mit denen er schon eine Weile kämpfte brachen hervor. Und er beschleunigte seine Schritte, senkte dein Blick. Niemand soltle ihn weinen sehen.

Die Slytherins würde es bestimmt Umbridge stecken und diese Genugtuung wollte er ihr einfach nicht gönnen. Sie wollte ihn verletzen, ihn brechen, leiden sehen. Aber das würde niemals geschehen.

Er litt. Unter den höllischen Schmerzen in seiner Hand. Es war als hätte er diese Feder noch immer in der Hand. Woher hatte sie nur dieses Folterinstrument? Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand mit einem glühend heißen Messer in seinen Handrücken schnitt.

Seine Schritte wirde noch schneller, er rannte fast. Und seine Füße liefen direkt in Richtung der Kerker.

Und er spürte auch immer noch ihren Blick auf sich Ruhen. Wie sie ihn scharf beobachtete, ob er Schmerzen hatte, ob er Reue zeigte oder Einsicht.

Nichts dergleichen hatte er getan. Er hatte seine Maske aufgesetzt. Das beherrschte er nur allzu gut. Er würde ihr niemals seine Schwäche zeigen. Eher Voldemort, als ihr.

Ja, er war Schikane gewöhnt. Er kannte sie von den Slytherins, die immer von Malfoy angeführt wurden, vom Tagespropheten und sämmtlichen anderen Zeitungen oder Magazinen, allem vorran Rita Kimmkorn, er kannte sie von den Dursleys, von Fudge und von früher von Snape. Doch das er sie kannte hieß nicht, dass sie ihn nicht verletzte.

Ja, er was vielleicht der Goldjunge Gryffindors und der ganzen verdammten Welt, aber trotzdem nur ein Teenager den man einschüchtern und verletzen konnte und Umbridge war eine wahre Meisterin.

Bei seinem ersten Nachsitzen, als er mit Draco in den Verbotenen Wald musste und Voldemort begegnete, hatte er gedachte er hatte Angst gehabt, aber das war nichts im Vergleich hierzu. Als er Snape die ersten Jahre erlebt hatte, hatte er gedacht, dass der an Gemeinheit nicht zu überbieten ist, aber Umbridge machte ihm den Platz wirklich streitig.

Nur ein paar Schritte noch.

Er hatte nichts falsch getan. Gar nichts. Sie hatte ihn wegen nichts leiden lassen.

Sie hatte gemeint, dass er tief in sich doch wüsste, dass er es verdient hätte bestraft zu werden. Niemand hatte so etwas verdient und wenn er unschuldig war schon gar nicht.

Seine Füße blieben meschanisch stehen und er klopfte and den Rahmen eines Portraits.

Er sah nicht hoch, als es sich schwungvoll öffnete und ein grimmig aussehender Severus Snape vor ihm stand. Er wurde von stillen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Sobald der Tränkemeister seinen Gast erblickt hatte, wurden seine Züge weich und besogt. Ohne etwas zu fragen, umarmte er den Jüngeren und zog ihn mit sich in seine Gemächer.

Harry ließ sich zu einer schwarzen Couch führen, auf der sich der Anderen niederließ und ihn dann auf seinen Schoß zog.

Severus strich mit einer Hand beruhigend über Harrys Rücken und mit der anderen hielt er ihn fest. Harry drückte sich so nahe wie möglich an ihn. Schutz und Trost suchend.

"Sch...Ich ja bin da...sch, sch...Engelchen beruhig dich. Ich bin für dich da...", er küsste Harrys Schopf und flüsterte solange in Harrys Ohr bis der sich wirklich wieder beruhigt hatte und nur noch vereinzelt Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

Er hob Harrys Kinn an, so dass er ihn ansah.

"Was ist passiert mein Engel?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen, während er die Tränen wegwischte.

Harry atmete tef ein und inhalierte den Duft des Tränkemeisters, er liebte diesen Geruch. Severus Geruch. Er roch nach Kräutern, Zaubertränken, Pergament und eben Severus.

"Umbridge", sagte er dann tonlos und drückte seine verletzte Hand unweigerlich stärker an sich.

Diese Geste entging Severus natürlich nicht. Er nahm vorsichtig Harrys Hand und erschrak bei dem was er sah.

Feuerrot und Blutverschmiert prankten dort die Worte, die Harry immer und immer wieder hatte schreiben müssen. Er sprach sie stumm, nur seine Lippen bewegten sich:

"Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen."

Severus war wütend. So wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr. Was hatte sei seinem Harry nur angetan? Wie konnte sie soetwas tun und wie konnte der Minister soetwas genehmigen, wenn er denn davon wusste.

Natürlich war er für Betrafung, solange sie einen grechtfertigten Grund hatte und dem Vergehen angemessen war, aber das ging zu weit. Dafür das Harry die Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte und sie und ihre nicht vorhandenen Methoden bemängelt hatte - ok, das war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee gewesen, aber Harry war ja schon immer ein wenig...unüberlegt - war es zu hart gewesen.

Er hatte einen fünzehnjährigen Jungen au seinem Schoß, der weinte und das nur wegen so einer selbstverliebten pinken Seekuh von Katzenmutter aus dem Miniterium. Harry sollte eigentlich lachen, scherzen, sich ihm an den Hals werfen und ihn zum Wahnsinn treiben. Nicht so apathisch hier sitzen.

Sollte er sie jemals in die Finger bekommen, dann würde er sämtliche schwarzmagischen Sprüche und Tränke ausprobieren die er kannte. Je schrecklicher, desto besser.

Aber jetzt hatte erstmal Harry vorrang. "Ich hole was, damit es besser wird."

Er hob Harry von seinem Schoß und stand auf, er sah Harry an und ging in sein Labor. Als er wieder kam, hatte er eine Schüssel, ein Tuch, Verbände und eine kleine Dose bei sich. Alles wurde auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt.

Nachdem er sich wieder neben Harry gesetzt hatte, füllte er die Schüssel magisch mit Wasser und befeuchtete das Tuch.

Vorsichtig tupfte er über die blutigen Worte auf der Hand des Teenagers. Der zuckte bei der erste Berührung auf, doch lies Severus machen. Wenn es jemand gab dem er blind vertraute, dann war das Severus - mal abgesehen von Ron und Hermine.

Als die Wunde sauber war, schraubte er das kleine Döschen auf.

"Das stoppt den Schmerz und Narben werden auch keine bleiben. Versprochen.", er lächelte Harry an und versuchte ihn so aus seinem dunklen Loch zu holen. Die depressive Stimmung war nicht gut für ihn.

"Danke Sev", murmelte Harry und schaffte doch tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln. Severus hatte recht. Sofort als die Salbe seine Haut berührte wurde der Schmerz weniger. Die Hand wurde nur noch verbunden und dann erinnerte vorerst nichts mehr, an die feuerroten Worte auf dem Handrücken.

Harry wischte sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht.

"Ist schon praktisch einen Tränkemeister als Freund zu haben.", erklärte Harry und Severus lächelte nur bei diesen Worten. Er küsste Harrys verbundene Hand und zog ihn mit sich hoch.

"Lass uns schlafen gehen mein Engel", schlug er vor und erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort.

Zusammen legten sie sich - beide in nichts mehr, als ihren Boxershorts - in Severus großzügiges und unglaublich gemütliches Bett. Severus schlag einen Arm und die schmale Hüfte, zog den Kleineren sofort an sich und Harry kam der warmen Brust seines Professors nur zu gerne näher.

Müde küsste er erst den bleichen Hals, reckte sich dann und drückte seine Lippen auf Severus. Der Kuss wurde energisch aber nicht fordernd, sonder zärtlich erwiedert.

"Ich liebe dich Severus", murmelte Harry mit einem seelichen uns friedlichen Grinsen im Gesicht und erhörte gerade noch, wie Severus "Ich liebe dich auch Harry", sagte und schlief friedlich in den Armen seines Liesbsten ein.

**AN: Ja, das wars auch schon. Würde mich über Reviews freuen :)**


End file.
